fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Love in a Holy Place
*This story is loosely based on the Creation story and the fall of the angels from heaven in the Christian theology. Please keep opinions to yourself as I do not care to hear them. Thank you. Enjoy the story! ''-Scorpius *'' ___________________________________________________________________________________ The sun was shining brightly in the new sky. The earth felt new and clean still. The smell of the salt in the ocean, the heat from the sun, the dirt between their toes, all of it was new. New creations called birds flew overhead. Large mammals walked on the ground as they ate the foliage that was recently planted. All of the plants were in bloom, giving off their sweet aromas. Fruits were ripe and perfect to eat. The rivers were flowing, singing their songs as they raced down the banks against the rocks. The wind in the trees made them wave like sails against the blue sky. Nothing seemed to be amiss withing God's creation. That all was about to change fairly soon. _________ Sachiel was flying along the waters of the later to be named Caribbean Sea. He laughed as the water sprayed up behind him. He flew up into the air and stopped a few hundred feet up. He smelled the sweet ocean air and sighed. "How can all of this feel be so perfectly crafted? Not one detail was missed!" He said to himself as he floated in the air. He pulled his wings in and fell backwards in a free fall as he felt the wind and the earth coming towards him rapidly. As he was about twenty feet from the ground, Sachiel opened his wings again, rapidly stopping his decent as he landed in a crouch, sand scattering from the rush of air. He stood up and brought his wings to their resting positions as Sachiel started to walk along the beach towards his partner. Seraphina was standing there, looking inland at the the plant life and variety of animals that were to be found in the land later named Fiore. "Amazing." She said with a smile as Sachiel came up to her. "Six days. That's all it took for God to create everything. The whole universe, the vast cosmos. There is so much to explore!" she had a excited look in her eyes. she looked over at Sachiel and smiled. "Wouldn't it be nice to go and see it all? To learn about and see everything God created?" Sachiel smiled back. "It would be nice, wouldn't it?" He turned from her as he decided to lay down on the sand. "Have you seen His newest creations? Adam and Eve they are named I think. They live in Eden with God. I heard they look a lot like Him. Crazy huh?" Sachiel laughed, closing his eyes. "I wonder what they can do?" Seraphina joined Sachiel on the sand. "I heard from Michael and Lucifer that we are to be ruled over by them. God's grace is wonderful isn't it?" she laughed, turning towards Sachiel. "What do you think his plan is for them then?" She placed her hand on Sachiel's for a moment. Sachiel pulled his hand away and sat up. "Seraphina, you know we can't show affection towards each other. It would affect our work. Not to mention it's frowned upon." Sachiel said with a saddened look. He looked over the over the new sea, the waters blue and clear and singing against the shoreline. Seraphina sat up and leaned against Sachiel, laying her head on his shoulders. "I don't care about that right now. I just know that I like my time with you, and I enjoy being with you. Can't we just try and enjoy it together for once?" Seraphina asked looking at Sachiel's face. They stared at each other for a few moments, wanting to be close together for as long as possible. Sachiel sighed as he entwined his fingers into hers and placed his head on hers. Her heart fluttered and she was happy, feeling like a dancing flame. Sachiel felt like a bubbling brook, happy to be with his friend. They sat on that beach until sun down before they got up to stretch and fly back to their posts. "We can't do this all the time, you know. We might get in trouble." Sachiel said, as he stretched his wings out. Both of them fly up into the sky next to each other towards the heavens. "I know... but I enjoy every second we do." Seraphina said with a smile. ________________ Sachiel and Seraphina arrived at a small tropical island in the largest ocean on the earth, as it was a midway point between their posts. The island was tropical, warm all year and surrounded by water much to sachiel's content. In the center of the island there was an active volcano which ever grew the size of the island, much to Seraphina's happiness. They stood there for a few moments, taking in the beauty of it all, knowing that in a few moments that they will have to separate once more. They were about to say goodbye when a messenger flew by dropping a scroll on the ground. Both angels were surprised as they picked up the scroll to read it. "Why are we receiving a scroll? Why didn't they just send the message over the air like normal?" Sachiel said suspiciously as he opened the scroll. Inside was a handwritten note to all angelic beings. "Very strange indeed." Sachiel began to read as Seraphina grabbed his arm to see better. "'To all'" he paused for a moment. "' To all who believe we should have more, I have a question for you: why are we being told to protect beings lesser than us? What do they have that is so much more important to our Father than we have?' What is this?" Sachiel said confused. Seraphina grabbed the scroll from Sachiel and continued reading, intrigued. "'The answer is simple my friends. Father favors them.' ...These are some strong words." she took a moment and continued reading aloud. "'Now I have a plan that I want to tell all of those who agree with me that this is unfair, or you feel any of the rules we must abide by are a bit too strict. Come and meet me when you can. Be silent about this as we want to have a plan before going to Father about this. Signed, Lucifer'". Sachiel took the scroll back and re read what Seraphina had read as she mulled over the words in her head. Sachiel laughed. "I can't believe he is wanting to do this. Father has a reason for everything! Why does Lucifer want to change it?" he looked at Seraphina who had a look of intrigue on her face. "Maybe... maybe we can go and talk to him, and see what he can do about angels possibly being together..." she said quietly to herself, but just enough for Sachiel to hear. She looked over at him as he looked surprised, sad, and angry all at once. "Seraphina... you know we can't. We shouldn't try to change things anyways. Father is absolute on everything. If we ask him for a change, then everyone will want something changed if he gave in. It's better if we just leave it alone. We should leave the scroll alone too." Sachiel said with a sad sigh. Seraphina looked angry, sad, and defiant. Sachiel read her like an open book. "You are going to go aren't you?" Seraphina was surprised at how quickly Sachiel realized her plans. "I was thinking about it. Sachiel, I love you, you have got to realize that. I know you love me too. I understand you are scared but isn't it worth trying to fight for us to be together?" Sachiel rubbed the back of his head, not knowing what to say. "Let me think about this, okay? Promise me you won't go and talk to him until we talk again okay?" He fluttered his wings before giving Seraphina a hug. "I love you too, see you later." he said in her ear before flying off. Seraphina's face went red from what he said, in anger and happiness. She looked at the scroll once more before putting it away to fly. "How much harm could talking to Lucifer have? It's just a question anyways." she flew off opposite of Sachiel to her post, thinking to herself the time they had spent on the beach earlier.